1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a LCD implemented with an overheat protection method.
2. Related Art
Using light-emitting diode (LED) modules as a backlight source of LCD has become a trend in the global market of electronic device. In general, 15%˜25% luminous efficiency of LED is enough to illuminating LCD with economical power consumption and minor heat-dissipation problem.
However, in some high-luminance requirements, more LED chips and higher LED luminous efficiency are required. Mass of heat is thereby generated.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common heat-dissipation solution for LED backlight module in the prior art. The LED backlight module includes a LED light bar having LEDs 1 and a base 2, a light guiding plate 3, an optical file 4, and a LCD panel 5. A wide Aluminum plate 6 or a heat pipe is directly contacted with the base 2 of LED light bars 3 or indirectly contacted with the base 2 through heat-dissipation paste or heat-dissipation tape, so that the massive heat generated by the LED backlight module may be conducted directly to metal housing of LCD or conducted through thermal pad.
However, in some specific operation circumstance (such as usages of the military, police and automobile), aside from the self-generated massive heat of LED, the LCD has to operate under a high temperature environment and the aforesaid heat-dissipation solution is not capable of providing sufficient heat-dissipation efficiency. Such conditions may causes liquefaction of liquid crystal, thermal curvature/deformation of optical film, or phenomenon of non-uniform luminance or various traces formed on the LCD, namely, the MURA defect.